


Hell Hath No Fury

by punch_kicker15



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Female-Centric, Gen, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: Anya, shortly before Doppelgangland, through the eyes of an OFC.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



So I’m minding my own business in the cafeteria, waiting for Holly and Michael to get back from their Subway run, when the new girl, Anya--Edison or Edmond or whatever--sits down next to me.

She’s the one in our algebra class. You know, the one who looks like she could fit in with the Cordettes. But there’s the personality. Like she’s a few fries short of a Doublemeat Combo. Harmony said that Anya asked Ms. Bird if we could have more real-world math problems to solve, like calculating the trajectory of splattering blood. I get jerking around a teacher, but that’s like, way too far on the freaksome side to be funny. I mean, she has to know everyone here has lost someone in a stabby way. Also, she uses so much soap that she smells like one of those plug-in room deodorants.

Anyway, Anya sits down next to me while Mandy’s talking about the basketball team and the big game against Carpinteria High tomorrow. “There’s no way they can stop Percy. He scored thirty points last week.”

Anya goes, “Is that football? Does it make you guys angry? Lots of women are angry about how much time their boyfriends or husbands spend watching football.” She looks almost hopeful that we were mad.

Freaksome, like I said. Mandy does that kind of frowny thing with her eyebrows,  but Anya just looks expectantly at us, like she’d said something normal. So I just ignore her. I look at Mandy, and go, “Speaking of Percy, Do you know who he’s taking to the prom?”

Before Mandy can even open her mouth, Anya jumps in, “Prom? Is that the big dance at the year?”

Mandy’s all, “Well, duh. Out of touch much?.” 

Anya tilts her head in a weird way. Kinda like my mom’s parakeet. She goes, “Does everyone need a date?”

“If you don’t wanna be a complete loser, yeah.”

Anya looks nervous--it’s the first time I’ve ever seen Anya have like, a normal reaction to anything.

And then Holly and Michael finally come in with the sandwiches. I grab my turkey sub and hand Mandy her Veggie Delight sandwich. I go, “Anyway, Percy? And his prom date?”

Mandy’s like, “I think he’s taking Lysette.”

“Really? I thought he wanted to go with Aura?”

Mandy just stares down at her sandwich and then, finally she’s like, “Uh, she’s going with Owen.”

So I’m sitting there wishing I could just curl the table and die. I was counting on Owen asking me. And now everyone else has a date already.

And Owen had been dropping all of these hints, like he was really gonna ask me, and now I realize he’s just been stringing me along until someone better came up. And I have to deal in front of Holly and Michael, plus some Miss Randomness who decided to sit with us for no freaking reason at all.

So I lose it. I’m like, “Oh, my God, I wish Owen was so hideous that no one would ever want to date him again!”

And of course just as I say it, there’s a pause in the noise in the cafeteria, and my voice sounds way louder than I meant it to.

Then Anya stands up so fast she knocks her chair over. She yells, “That’s it! If you’re gonna dangle freebies in front of me, and Hallie and Lloyd are too slow to pick them up, I’m gonna get my power center back!”

And I breathe a sigh of relief, because screaming about power centers is enough to get everyone talking about her instead of me.

So, anyway, do you think you could convince your brother to take me to the prom? I know it’s a long drive from UCLA, but--

Oh, my god, you’re the best.  You’re keeping me from going all Carrie-at-the-prom psycho revenge queen. Yeah, you’re right. Owen’s lucky I don’t have magic powers.


End file.
